


His Fathers

by sadwitchcraft



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar (Dragon Age) Backstory, Aqun-athlok, Family Feels, M/M, Qunari, Qunari Children, Tal-Vashoth, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitchcraft/pseuds/sadwitchcraft
Summary: Backstory for my male Adaar, Kaaras.---Basri gently opened the child’s hands. Just as he suspected, the bird...well. It wouldn’t be flying away. The child’s yellow-green eyes watched Basri curiously and he sighed. He couldn’t break this little child’s heart.“...Here, kadan. I’ll let the little bird go.”
Relationships: Basri/Okaas
Kudos: 3





	His Fathers

Basri stopped walking, bending over to rest his hands against his knees in an effort to take some of the pressure off his back. His back hurt, his feet were swollen, his hips felt disgustingly loose. And they were still walking.

Okaas stopped and turned back for him, resting his hand between his shoulders, “Alright, kadan?”

“I’m dying. It is obviously your fault.”

“Clearly.”

He rubbed his thumb against his spine, giving him silent support. Basri appreciated it, as much as he also wanted to punch him in the gut in the moment. He closed his eyes and hung his head lower, trying to focus on the warmth of Okaas’ palm.

“We should consider settling down,” Okaas spoke to him quietly, “since the little one will be here soon. Make a home.”

Basri cracked open an eye and shot him a glare, “And give them a still target? Faaah!”

Okaas grunted in response and shifted his hand up to rub Basri’s neck. Some fifteen minutes passed before they started walking again. Slower, though Okaas didn’t comment on it. He just took slower, measured, steps.

Basri nearly broke Okaas’ hand when the baby came. Okaas stayed quiet, letting his kadan curse him and squeeze his hand. He wished a Tamassran was there. Neither of them knew anything about bringing a child into the world but they didn’t have a choice at that point.

They found a band of human mercenaries with another Tal-Vashoth among them. It was a turn of good luck. Traveling with a newborn was harder than either of them had imagined, and being among the humans gave them the opportunity to learn the common language. Okaas found himself looking at his family fondly whenever he had the opportunity.

  
That didn’t change. The child grew, and Okaas only loved Basri more. Okaas sat across the fire from them, making them a meal while he watched.

* * * *

“How strong are you?” Basri was grinning, propping their elbow on their knee and holding their hand out to the little Vashoth.

“Strong!” Kaaras’ voice was a chime compared to Basri’s growl. The child grabbed hold of Basri’s hand, determinedly trying to arm wrestle. Okaas couldn’t help but laugh, watching the child struggle with their whole body to move Basri’s arm at all. Kaaras was starting to look upset when Basri gave, allowing the child to push their arm to the side.

“You won!” Basri gasped at him, “You beat me!”

He scooped Kaaras up into his arms and tickled him, a smile on his face. The child laughed, squirming in Okaas’ kadan’s arms. And he was happy.

The child was six before Okaas was able to convince Basri to give up the road and settle into a home. It was partially because of a close call with Kaaras. The swelling of Basri’s belly was another influence. They decided on the Free Marches and they built their home together.

Basri caught Kaaras by the horns as the child ran past them, “Slow down, kadan. Let me look at you.”

The child was already sturdily built, with Okaas’ horns and Basri’s features… but they weren’t sure what their child was. The child seemed to enjoy fighting and took to the sword, but they also seemed to take to growing things. Basri tilted the child’s head up and wiped dirt off their face.

“Where are you going so quickly?”

“I found a bird,” Kaaras held up their cupped hands. Basri could see a little feather poking out from between their fingers, “I was going to let it go.”

Basri gently opened the child’s hands. Just as he suspected, the bird...well. It wouldn’t be flying away. The child’s yellow-green eyes watched Basri curiously and he sighed. He couldn’t break this little child’s heart.  
“...Here, kadan. I’ll let the little bird go.”

* * * * *

After Cana was born, Kaaras started to act out more. Okaas had to pull the child away from Basri’s side so that he could have some more rest, could focus on the baby more. It was better to distract the child with tasks and chores than to let them wander back to Basri. During this time, Okaas got Kaaras more and more interested in fighting with a blade.  
They celebrated Kaaras’ 12th birthday -- they had a son. He’d taken to a sword and shield and showed a lot of promise with it. As the children got older, Basri and Okaas started to take on mercenary contracts again. Sometimes they’d alternate. Sometimes, they’d take the children with them.

Kaaras was fifteen when he started to work alongside the mercenaries himself. Basri was delighted to have his son fighting beside him. The boy could use help with his footwork, but he was learning quickly and was growing even faster. When Kaaras was 17, he made the announcement to his parents that he intended to set out on his own.

Basri wouldn’t admit it, but Okaas knew he was heartbroken. He was enthusiastic to their son’s face, but had quickly become distant. Okaas pulled him down into bed and cupped his face to kiss.

“What’s wrong, kadan?”

“Nothing,” Basri muttered and nuzzled his face against Okaas’ chest, “why would anything be wrong?”

“Because our son told us he’s leaving home,” Okaas smoothed his hand over Basri’s head and along his horns, tracing the marks he had carved there. He rubbed his thumb against where the tip of the horn had broken off.

“Mm,” Basri grumbled and pushed his face tighter against Okaas’ shoulder. And so Okaas held him, humming to him and kissed his jaw. Kaaras and Basri had always been very close and Okaas knew the thought of the boy going off on his own must have been painful.


End file.
